


The Swap

by SarakMay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarakMay/pseuds/SarakMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eren didn’t save Mikasa when they were young and Levi was instead? Mikasa grows to be Badass, and Levi to be protective?<br/>Disclaimer: I, Sarak May, do not own the characters from this story or the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# The Swap

## Year: 840

It was suppose to be a happy day. The day I was suppose to have meet my first same age “companion” but the slave trade came first.  
Father and Mum said Dr. Yeager and his son were coming over soon. It’s been a six months since then and they never came. Here I am in a wagon hands and feet shackled, spending every day watching the wrongs of the world and acting mental to avoid being sold.

###########

I was cold hungry and solve those problems I needed money. 

I’ll mug someone. It was my only option at the time, so I got out my knife.  
That man. He looked like he could survive a day without the money he had on him.

“Put your hands on the back of your head and give me your money.” I could feel my hand shake holding the knife.  
He seemed a little surprised but not a drop scared. “Poor lad, how ‘bout I giving you a warm meal instead?”

That slightly took me back. People only give to reseive. Don’t trust him!  
“…I don’t need your pity.” I said only to faint from hunger and wake in a soft bed and warm food.  
“Why don’t you stay for a while?” Asked the man as he set down the bread and soup. And so I did for the past five months growing attached to the man, his wife, and his child.


	2. A Blonde Problem

Year: 841 Age: 6

To live you whole life as a slave. What a sad fate. Is this hellish life worth living in? That’s all I thought about when I was sold. I felt cold and empty.   
I have a knife in my boot…  
That evening when the men came to trade me, I reached into my leather boot and pulled out my boning knife (with a carved handle). I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. It was rigid and fast at first, but then it slowed becoming smooth and calm. ‘Heh, even my heart deludes its self this is the right thing to do.’ I thought.  
That night I drove my blade into 10 men killing half a dozen.   
####################################################

Mikasa lived in the darker part of town, associated with some dangerous people, and worked some questionable jobs. Even though she was only 6 that’s just how it was.

“Grandpa? Graaaaaandpa where are you?” 

This little fool, doesn’t he know it’s dangerous to be hollering that he’s all alone ‘round these streets? Minus well where a sign that says ‘Kidnap me, rob me, do what ever you want with me!’

Mikasa tried to keep her self from getting involved, but when she saw the street thugs start approaching him her legs moved on their own. Cursing herself Mikasa grabbed the scruffy blondes hand and tugged him to the side of the road. 

“You absentminded boy! Do you know how scared grandfather and I were?” (Lying fluently was a useful skill she picked up.) She asked knowing every person on the street was watching them.

“Cousin! …It’s nice to see you. I’ve um… it’s been a long time! Would you mind reminding me your name?” asked the boy stiffly trying to play along. Yet fear and curiosity was plain as day on his face.

“I will, but first we should catch up with Grandpapa.” Mikasa droned eyeing people suspiciously. “Yes.” Was all he replied seeming to understand what she saids secret meaning.

‘He’s smarter than he looks’ Mikasa thought wryly.

Mikasa dragged the runt through a labyrinth of streets and narrow passageways smooth and quick like a cat. 

‘You can’t trust no one, no matter how innocent they seem’ Mikasa had to remind herself

“Who are you” What do you want?”  
“I’ll tell you after you can prove you’re trustworthy” Mikasa sighed eyeing him suspiciously.  
“What should I do?” He asked hesitantly   
“Well…”If he doesn’t chicken out or betray me in this next simple task I’ll trust him  
That was the day, June 7th. 841, Mikasa met 5-year-old Armin Alert who would become her roommate, partner in crime, and faithful friend.


	3. A Bonding Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin must help Mikasa with her evil plans

Side Story “A bonding heist”  
Year: 841 Age: 5

“Well… I need a some help getting some special items.” 

Was shopping that hard for her?  
“You want me to go shopping with you?”  
“No you idiot, I’m poor” The odd girl seemed to say like whichever unsaid words were obvious.   
I was only five at the time but I understood what she meant.  
Oh…now I know why she needs my help.  
“What? WHAT!”   
“You heard me, I need a with a few items.”  
“You want me to STEAL?”  
She gave me a ‘Duh’ face and rolled her eyes.

She wants me to steal…  
“I want you to be my accompanist. Blondie you seem to have enough common sense to share so I want you to help me.”

No! No no no no no. I can’t. Grandpa always said stealing’s wrong.  
“Thank you, but no thanks” I said and started to leave when I heard her say

“Who’s going to help you find your grandfather? This is the underground market! Who’s going to help you? You’re going to get yourself killed!” She said in a whirl of rage.   
She right…  
“Why did I have to get myself involved? I should’ve left you for the thugs.” The (interestingly) black hair girl muttered.

Gods she’s gilt tripping me! (And it’s working.)

“Fine. You win. I’ll help you with a heist, once”   
It’s just this one time…

“Great! Now that’s done let’s start battle tactic,” She said clapping her hands together.  
“Battle tactic? Why is that needed?”  
“The guy who owns the store we’re robbing tonight always sleep in the corner of his shop with a pistol in hand.”  
I, Armin Alert, am going to cry.  
#####################################################

That night we set of for the wooden store at the end of street.

Surprisingly we walked right through the front door and hit the poor man right over the head with a stick of wood. 

The wood shattered, the man fell unconscious, and I shivered at the thought of how much that must hurt.  
Sadly as he fell unconscious he pulled the trigger of the pistol setting off a loud ‘BANG!!!!’

I started freaking like there was no tomorrow. “Relax, it’s fine. No one cares about such an unimportant store. Besides gunshots go off all the time.” She stated casually.

Gunshots are average here. Normal!

The sleek girl left to collect whatever she came for.  
That night was the scariest night of my life (T^T)  
#####################################################

“Mikasa” What an strange name…  
I stared going into deep thought about it when I heard “Well, What your name Blondie?”  
“Armin Alert. Hey Mikasa,” I asked, testing out the name “what did you need help stealing?”  
“Oh… I was in need of some silk thread for my embroidery.”  
“Thread…” We did all that work for thread? That left me in some pretty bad shock. 

 

Afterwards Mikasa went asking around for my Grandpa. Turns out he was mugged and killed. I was officially an orphan, great. She offered for me to stay with her but I’d need to steal to live. So I did (breaking my self promise). She was my partner in crime and to this day still is my best friend.

Side Story (End)


	4. To Fight a Big Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwins POV

Year: 842 Age: 23

“Erwiiiiiiiiiiin. Why do we have to walk through the black market?” I heard through my right ear. “Hange we’re in the midst of patrol to-.” “Protect the peace. Yes, I know.”  
Then why do you ask every time?

“You *****. You dare defy me?” shouted a large muscular man who was fighting… a little girl in a kabuki mask?  
(http://davidmackguide.com/portfolio/kabuki/masks/images/tigerlily-regular-ebay.jpg)

I was about to interfere when Hange stopped me with her hand and gave me a lets watch look. 

So the whole deviation and I simply stood in the crowd watching.

“I’m quitting! Now shut up and leave me alone!”  
“You little brat who puts food in your stomach?” the man spat.  
“Me and Arm! We worked hard for every bite of food we’ve eaten.” She growled.  
“Mika,” A thin blond boy in a harlequins mask sighed, “lets not fight this time. We can solve this peacefully.” (http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/221/9/b/harlequin_mask_by_mummerscat-d46139n.jpg)  
“We could, but they can’t!” sneered the girl turning up her nose.  
The girls looks were interesting enough, black hair and long/thin/flexible limbs and an overall lithe appearance but her personality was just plain spunky.  
The question was: Did she have the physical ability to back up her words? 

Yes. She. Did. Flipping her maroon cape up the girl had some (stolen) 3D Maneuver gear on (without any blades). The girl flew quick as a bullet and smooth like veteran solider. She landed standing on his chest with a foot to his throat  
Imagine my surprise when I saw she what gear she was wearing.  
I wonder where she acquired that device? She mildly sparked my interests.

“I said I was leaving.” Finalized the girl as she glared at the man with an evil glint in her eye. Her face was cover with a mask, but anger, discussed, and a drop of sadistic happiness was evident in her eyes.  
Hange was going to explode with excitement.

Then two men appeared out of the crowd of humans watching the fight. They started stalking toward the girl each with a knife in hand. 

The blond seemed to notice and say “Hey now, that’s not fair.” His voice seemed to change a little bit more dark.  
Hmmmm… the boy’s a fighter too? This news seemed a bit more shocking.

Flipping up his own brown cape the boy showed off his own thing of gear then swung around using the first man as a pivot and rammed into the second ones stomach landing on him standing.

“Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Erwin I want them! They’re just to cute!” Hange was going hysterical.  
I do think we need to have a talk…  
Hange was already starting to bound towards them.  
“Crap! It’s the police! Arm, RUN!!!”  
And the two kids set off into the crowd of people.  
Great. Now we have to go after them.

(Mikasa POV)  
Year: 842 Age: 7

Dang it! We’ve been seen by that pesky scouting legion…  
“Arm, you run through route A and I’ll run route C,” I commanded as we ran side by side through the bustle of humans, our capes fluttering in our wake.  
“Meeting at the rose field?”  
“Yes.” was all that was necessary and we took off our separate directions.

I headed left to the every busy black marketplace and pulled my cowl even more over my face. Looking through a mirror that was propped against a stand I saw five were soldiers following me.

Next I took a sharp left into a narrow street and hid behind some crates. The men trickled in one by one with their swords drawn because the street was so narrow and so dark. I used that particular street because the building on either side lean towards each other. I knew grown men couldn’t use their gear in such… narrow conditions. 

Barley fitting threw I flew up and landed on the buildings roof.  
I won’t be able to fit through the crack in a couple of years. Actually, I shouldn’t be able to fit through the cracks now. I thought grimly. I was small for my age due to malnutrition and lack of food. 

Clicking his tongue to the top of his mouth the man in charge, Erwin Smith, shouted his commands “ Follow her!” “Damn it! Why’s that little girl so good?” I don’t understand why grown people think just cause we’re young we’re stupid.

Then I started leaped from building to building till I made in the field of roses. The ‘field of roses’ wasn’t really a field of roses. It was a field full of blooded knife/swords. The land was all dirt and it seemed to refuse growing any sort of life, almost cursed.

Of course the survey corps followed and looked at the land in surprise. I pulled out my boning knife and came at the man-.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you~” came a singsong voice, Hange.

“And why wouldn’t I Dr. Hange?”  
“YOU KNOW MY NAME?” she shrieked, but then grew serious “Because you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to your friend.”

She made a ‘come here’ gesture to one of the soldiers that was holding-

Armin…


	5. When Interrogations Turn Bakery

Year: 842 Age: 7

 

“We need to talk”  
“Yes, we do.” Was all I could reply as I stared at Armin who was struggling fruitlessly against the rope that bound him. 

We walked to a little bakery in the center of town. I looked Erwin the shop and back at Erwin like he was crazy. 

“We can go to our normal interrogation room if you want. A windowless, stone room where your fasten to your chair, but I think personally this is more much comfortable for the both of us.” 

I nod and walk into the pink shop with many windows. Dang! Every person is upper middle class! There were expensive breads and deserts I could only every dream of eating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(Erwins POV)  
Year: 842 Age: 23

This girl was looking at the cakes like they were heaven.  
“We can get a few if you want~!” Hange practically screamed   
The two children chatted and contemplated “Two strawberry up-side down cakes, four chocolate truffles, and two milks.” The black haired girl ordered in the end. Her voice was mellifluous with a slight lilt.

“Now then lets go sit and talk.” Skipped Hange.  
“Please take off your masks and capes.” They whispered back and forth and finally the blonde pulled of their harlequin mask reveling a rather pale, blue-eyed boy? (http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/221/9/b/harlequin_mask_by_mummerscat-d46139n.jpg)  
After more bickering the black haired child pulled off her kabuki mask showing a pale, slanted eyed, long lashed face. She had good potential to become a beauty, but I wasn’t interested into little girls.  
(http://davidmackguide.com/portfolio/kabuki/masks/images/tigerlily-regular-ebay.jpg)  
“Names?”  
“Armin!” shrieked a scared voice. Poor boy.  
“Mikasa” said the girl as she looked at her nails, bored.   
“Where did you get those 3D maneuvering gears?”   
The two of them choked down the cake like we’d take them away. The blonde cleared his throat and stated “We merely bought them at a stand sir!”

“And which stand was that?”   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
(Armin’s POV)  
Year: 842 Age: 6

Oh gosh, I can’t handle this! I could feel the sweat dripping from me as Captain Erwin gave me one of his pearcing glares 

“We both can’t remember.” Mikasa!  
“Well where do you get pressurized air from?”  
“Ever hear of an air pump?”  
“How do you take the hose out without losing pressure?”  
“We modified the tanks with valves so they can let air in but not out” I heard my self say  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Hange’s POV)  
Year: 842 Age: 21

Oh. My. Maria! They are adorable! Such little children!

Children…

Do titans have children? How big would they be? Do titans grow over time?

Baby titans!!! HE He he….  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
(Erwin’s POV)  
Year: 842 Age: 23

I looked over and saw Hange laughing and drooling like a madman, Armin scooting closer to Mikasa, and her watching Hange from the corner of her eye.

What a disaster…

“I want the scouting legion to privately train you two.”  
Armin seemed to be in a state of shock and Mikasa, skeptical.

“What do we get out of it?”  
“If you don’t we’ll be forced to hand you to the military police.”  
“… Fine we’ll join.”

That day, July 16th 842, Erwin met his two best soldiers that would improve monstrously over the next two years and stick to him like leaches for the rest.


	6. The 96th Trainee Sqaud

Year 843 Age 8

6:00 AM  
Wake up and get ready 

1) Wake up.   
Mikasas mental alarm clock set off waking her with a start.

2) Wake Armin up.  
She got up and shook Armin from her bottom bunk of their beds. “Uhng… I’m not ready to get uuup…” Mornings were never his strong point so she tickled him till he awoke. “That’s not fair! You just assaulted an innocent!” “Sure I did.” 

3) Bath. 

4) Brush teeth and hair.

5) Get dressed.  
Black pants, white button up shirt, and brown boots.

6) Pack messenger bag.  
Embroidery hoop, RPG harness, thread, embroidery needles, and a water canteen.

7) They put on their masks and headed out.  
ht tp)( : / / davidmack / portfolio/kabuki/ masks/images/ tigerlily-regular -ebay. jpg)(take out spaces)   
(http) (: / / /f s71/i/20 11/221 /9/b/harle quin_mask_by_mumm erscat-d461 g) (Delete Spaces)

6:25 AM  
Go down to eat breakfast

“Mornin’ Erwin, Hange”  
1) Give greetings and sit down at the wooden tables your tray.  
2) Eat.  
“Everyone! Today we’re welcoming the 96th graduates of the training corps!  
Great.

7:00 AM  
Go down for training

1) Do hand to hand combat  
2) Do 75 push ups, 110 curl ups  
3) Slice 50 (fake) titans  
4) Sew 50 (fake) titans together again  
5) Run 50 laps

Mikasa thought close combat was the most fun because she didn’t need to be big or strong to flip her partner. Plus they learn something new and interesting each time.   
“Today, our new recruits will be joining you for training.”   
Joy.

“Hello. I’m Petra Ral.” Said a sweet looking, petite lady.  
“Eld Jinn.” A blonde man stated firmly.  
“Gunther Schultz.” A darker skinned man said kindly.  
“Oluo Bozado~” Sang another blonde man, but this man had a cocky smirk on his face as he slung an arm ‘round ‘Petra’.  
“Isabel Magnolia!” Shouted a green eyed, red haired, perky girl.  
“Farlan Church.” Said a gray-eyed blonde boy.

 

“And?” Erwin questioned expectantly looking at Armin and Mikasa.

Armin seemed to get it. “Armin!” (A/N Remember they’re still wearing their masks) Armin turned to Mikasa who had lost interest in the conversation and was working on her newest embroidery. “Ahem!” Armin signaled her. Rolling her eyes, Mikasa lazily looked over the new recruits as if a cat watching its prey. “Mikasa~”

“Okay! Let’s start sparing!” Erwin said with a little too much enthusiasm for the cold atmosphere. Mikasa could hear a “Why am I paired with a child… maybe I it’s a test? ~” Oluo Bozado. 

Maybe I should test you out. Why not? Here I come~

Armin POV  
I could see Mikasa smiling at Olou with a secretive smirk.  
Olou, may Maria, Rose, and Sina take mercy upon your pitiful soul.


	7. When Running Draws us Closer

Year 843 Age 24 (Oluo Bozado)

I was pissed. Two odd little dweebs wearing masks were training with us. I was paired with a girl that has a nose a bit to long. (A/N he’s saying she’s too self-confident) I strolled over to her and started the drill. Mikasa? Was it?

Grab her by the collar and pull.

She was so short I almost pulled her off the ground. Quickly she bent her knees and sunk her weight so I was tugged off balance. I was leaning forward and before you can say pickle-flavored-buttermilk-beetle-juice she blast past me and tripped me. Ouch…

Everyone was staring at us. It was embarrassing.

“And people say I act high and mighty…” I could hear her mumble. Her voice had a slight lilt, most mellifluous.

7:30 AM  
Push-ups

Maria! How do people do 100 freakin’ Push-ups? 

While the 96th training squad and I were on our knees panting those two dweebs were like machines. Up. Down. Up. Down. Perfect 90 degree arms and straight backs. 

I was on like my 60th …(“no you weren’t!” “Armin butt out!” *Hard stares*)… Okay! -Like my fift- fifteenth push-up while they where already on their 65th one.

8:00 AM  
Curl ups

Curl-ups are my specialty! I’ll show them.   
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I was doing great, rolling through them. But the two were faster. Again.

I’m starting to see how things are. We’re the new bees.

8:25 AM  
Maneuvering gear practice

Do I even have to say? (“Yes.” *Vigorous head nodding*) *Huff* Fine! 

They both were swift and fast. The girl a little faster than the boy, but he was always right behind. I could hear soft chatter. They talked the whole time while they sliced titans. They spoke of embroidery, the science of the gear, and played ‘would you rather’ as if they where not flying from tree to tree killing (fake) titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I refuse to talk about how they beat us in every training activity for eight months. (“Nooooooo~)   
INSTEAD- I’ll tell you how we finally start talking to them.

Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church always bickered. It was a common accordance. One did something stupid and the other got on their case about it. 6 months 2 weeks and 4 days since we came to the scouting legion and we had never held a conversation with the two masked dweebs. Never spoke more than the common courtesy to each other. Never saw their faces… Never. 

Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church were bickering like they did every day but this particular day they knocked a cup of tea on Ms. Mikasas beloved embroidery.   
What did we all do? The smart ran, the honest hid, the dumb laughed, and the accused where sacrificed. The frightened Isabel and Farlan were brought before her to be placed at her mercy.

Armin usually tried to calm her when ever we did something stupid but this time he merely held his hands out to say “May Rose, Sina, and Maria bless your souls.” Even Erwin and Hange didn’t try to help us. We all were at Ms. Mikasas mercy.

She had us all out running for an hour, and poor Isabel and Farlan longer. 

“Move your sorry *****”  
“Run like your life depends upon it… cause it does!”  
“Don’t tell me sorry, RUN”

I though I was going to die. It was just plain scary! She was like 8 and shouting out the most colorful curses I ever heard. Worse then Keith Shadis, the training director. 

But afterwards she threw the handkerchief she was working on at Isabel saying to “clean up”.

That year Mikasa and Armin meet their ‘Special Operation Squad’ that would trust them with their lives.


End file.
